Super Smash Brothers Revisited
by Streak9
Summary: A serious take on the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. A mysterious host. Anxiety, and rivalry. It all begins in the Super Smash brothers arena.
1. Prologue: Invitations

_Okay, well, yes, I suppose you can say this isn't "original," but this is my take on what the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament would __really be like, though considering we have plumbers who throw fireballs and, eh, Pokemon, it isn't real, but honestly, you get my point. Anywho, here goes, these characters all belong to Nintendo (Assumably.) and blah-de-blah._

**Super Smash Brothers Revisited**  
**Chapter 1: Invitations**

Mario let out a loud, gaping yawn as he sat quietly in his living room, a game controller in his hands. He clicked the various sticks and buttons to guide a man dressed in a red hat and overalls over hills, past evil turtles, and through pipes. Personally, it really couldn't be helped but to remind him of something.  
Then there was a knock on his door, and he got up, and pressed the button on the television to turn it off. Then bound over to the door, peeking through the small hole to see a circular image of a small Toad, waving a pink envelope.  
Mario backed off, unlocked the door, and pulled it open. "Telegram for you, Mr. Mario, sir." The Toad said in a small, squeaky, voice. "A thank-a you." He nodded, and the Toad gave him the letter with a smile, then turned and bound away as Mario closed the door. Mario flopped back down on his couch, and read the address aloud:

"_To-a Mario and-a Luigi, the Plumber Brothers  
The Mush-a-room Kingdom_"

There wasn't anything that really said where it was from, but it had been sent for him, and the Mushroom Kingdom post office obviously felt it was okay. So, he carefully slid open the flap, and pulled out a small slip of paper. "Luigi, come-a look at this, it's-a for you, too!" There was an incoherent response in Italian from the other room, and Luigi walked out, dressed in a night gown and cap.  
"You-a need to stop sleeping in, why-a do ya' think _I'm_ the one everybody likes?" Mario smiled playfully, and Luigi grumbled, scratching his eyes and wiggling his nose. "What's it-a say?" Luigi reached over to a nearby hat rack and pulled off a green cap with an "L" printed on it as he read to him:

"_You are-a cordially invited to Mr. Master's estate for a competition of-a the strongest champions of the Mush-a-room Kingdom, and beyond! There are-a riches and gifts beyond your wildest dreams if you-a compete and win.  
It's-a state-of-the-art, with a holographic arena generator and-a dorms for all the competitors, further details will be-a explained. All you have-a to say is "Yes." Please respond. Immediately._

_ Mr. Masters and Company_"

As soon as Mario had reached the line concerning gifts and riches, Luigi's eyes were already glazed over and drool was hanging lazily from his mouth. "Sounds-a good to me." Mari shrugged. "There's a catch, there's-a always a catch." Luigi snorted, "I say-a we do it. The King of Koopas has been silent enough-a, hasn't he?" Mario couldn't help but to agree, and he glanced at the letter again and walked over to set it on a desk. "I guess-a our answer is-a yes."

There was a deafening whooshing noise and both Mario and Luigi were swept violently through a beam of blinding, white light. It threw a wind through the room, and the invitation seemed to evaporate completely in all the chaos.

Elsewhere, across dimensions, in places completely unknown to the Mario Brothers, let alone the entire Mushroom Kingdom, similar things happened. Heroes whisked away in the night by white light. Some claimed they were aliens, others said it was the Gods, or Gods, or the like.

Somewhere, Link, who had been given a letter by the mailman, read it, and only thought to himself: _Yes, I _have_ to do this!_ And was gone in an instant.

Samus Aran, who was fending off vicious Space Pirates in a distant galaxy, received an e-mail on her visual screen, and accidentally shot the Space Pirates entire ship, turning the whole side of the moon into a flaming inferno. And, despite her rage as she read the later, muttered a decision to go. And the remaining Sky Pirates saw her disappear and rejoiced as they continued their illegal activities.

Ash Ketchum, visiting his Mom with his companions by his side, received a message from the Pallet Town Postman, and looked at it, puzzled as to why it was sent to Pikachu. He opened it, misunderstanding it as a request for a challenge, and with a loud "Yes!" he was thrown backwards as a beam of light swirled around his Pokemon.

Roughly twenty-five contestants, torn from their homes, and for that matter, their dimensions of sorts, and tossed into somewhere completely foreign. As they fell through utter whiteness, they saw something fade into shape. The white faded away to reveal an octagonal platform with a black strip down the middle. With neaon patterns of purple, black, and rainbow-reflective metal, somewhat resembling half a lightning bolt on either side.  
It seemed unbearably small, but as people fell from above it and landed with a thump, it seemed that they themselves must've been shrinking, for it somehow fit them all. As they got their bearings, they saw others around them. And what seemed to be travelling through a swirling vortex of dark-hued colors. A visible light piercing it in the distance, getting closer.

"Where are we?!"

yelled a seemingly anthropomorphic hawk, or a falcon, named Falco Lombardi, who had been reunited with his team member, Fox McCloud. And there was a booming laughter, and a certain Princess Peach let out a scream.  
"Do not be afraid, Princess, I am Mr. Master, and I'm quite sure you all, ahem, read about me?" And you could easily picture him smiling. "I am the host of this tournament, and I'm not the one who brought you. You brought yourselves." There was mocking laughter from Falco. "My ass! Did you miss the pyrotechnics?" There was hushed murmuring round him.  
"No, no, I certainly did not." Master's voice boomed from all directions. "But then again, you all said 'yes', more or less." And there were gasps and exclamations as the realization dawned upon everyone, "_All you have to say is 'Yes.'_" Is what the letter had said, very plainly. But ofcourse, nobody had taken that seriously, which Master likely expected.  
"This is a tournament, ofcourse, and I have christened it _Super Smash Brothers_, which I think is quite catchy. And hey, if nothing else, you'll get your bloody rewards as the winner." But there was more retaliation. "What if we don't want to fight?" This was from Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. There was a sniff from Mr. Masters.

"Well, that sucks for you."

And, oddly enough, there was no overall response to this. "Well, then, if that's over, if you would kindly turn to the back of the platform, here's something I want you to see." And everyone did so, and realized that no one had been paying attention to the formerly-a-dot of light in the distance, it now nearly engulfed the view and an image formed within it.  
But before anyone had time to process this, there was a bubbling swoosh and a platform-wide case of jet-lag.

"Welcome.. to Earth."

There were gasps of astonishment as the platform soared over a vast forest of enormous trees, which couldn't have been more than thirty-feet below them. A green forest as far away as the eye could see.  
"This is not your world, for any of you, for that matter, this is simply the Nexus of all of yours, the Nintendo, the network of all your dimensions combined into one center. Here your 'adventures' are presented as ideas and imagination, but honestly, I'm quite sure it's the inter-dimensional stress." He laughed, but every else either didn't think it was funny, or were too absorbed in the view.

"Well, this is it now anyway, most of your dimension's times move years faster than Earth's, ofcourse, with my 'connections' I've seen that they ruin it with factories, mining, and war. Much like Brinstar, Samus." Though no one understood much of anything Mr. Master was talking about, the causal way he said Samus' name slid a chill going down her spine.

"Well, anyways.."

There was a fizzling, and the entire world around them wavered and distorted, until it seemed to collapse down onto itself, fading away in unison until it slid into the now plain, metal floor. "What just happened?" Wher'd that place go?" "What magic is this?"

Master made a discontented groan, "I know some of you are from medieval sort of places, Hyrule, Mushroom Kingdom, and Donkey Kong Island, if nothing else. But honestly, evolve already! The Earthens are already killing tigers with rocks! It's the holographic arena generator, that I mentioned, already. I know they can read in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mr. Luigi. Or did your brother read it to you?"  
Luigi looked angry and muttered for a bit, but looked absent-mindedly about him.

They were in a large stadium, made entirely out of metal with velvet seats in hundreds of rows, several stories up. They were in a large, circular area at the bottom, with glass panels decorating the floor around them, and projectors sticking out of the walls on the sides of the arenas.

"Now, the dorms are.. through there!"

A door slid open quietly at one end of the arena, steps leading up into darkness, a man with brown hair and a blue cape stepped up to it, and lights lit up on the edge of the stairs going all the way up.

"So, see you bright and early tomorrow? I can hardly wait, I've already got all your names in a hat!" He laughed the same eerie way he had when they had arrived, and the voice of Mr. Masters was no more.

_Yes, I actually worked the Nintendo title into it, sue me, I don't own it, in't that good enough? And as a note, I don't know every single character's background as well as I know others. Like Mario, Donkey Kong, and Samus, I know pretty well, but still._


	2. The Drawing

_Ah, before I start, just wanted to say that this is not including the Super Smash Bros. Brawl characters, at least those that have been released. For now, at least, it's just the Melee people. Yes, I skipped the classic, sue me. And once again, none of these characters belong to me; they belong to our lord and master, Nintendo Games._

**Super Smash Brothers Revisited**

**Chapter 2: The Drawing**

Fox McCloud found his room, #207, and pushed in the key and turned it, and slid open the door. It brushed along soft, grey carpet. The room was furnished with dressers, a bed, and a window looking out into the arena. Two doors led to the bathroom and a closet for clothes. But he always wore the same thing anyway.

Above the bed was a giant poster with a hand grabbing a black circle with an awkward cross in white going across it, underneath it, it said in large letters "**SUPER SMASH BROTHERS MELEE!!**" Which was what this mysterious Mr. Masters who wouldn't show his face called all this. And he couldn't help but notice there wasn't a phone in the room. "Guess there aren't any wake-up calls."

He had no idea what time it was, when he left, it had been roughly sunset, but who knows, with all of their host's mysterious talk of dimensions. Fox looked around the room, and left his pack behind, and left the room, locking it behind him.

Fox proceeded down the hallway, passing room upon rooms, 210, 211, 212, 227, 231.. Then there were steps to another level below, and he descended down them, coming to another small corridor that ended almost immediately, two doors on the left, and one double door on the right. And another stairway up on the other side.

The left doors were a laundry room, one washer already set to work, and the second was a supply closet, shelves of medical kits, toilet paper, and all the like. And then Fox turned to the right doors, they were tinted, and he could faintly see a warm glow beyond. So he pushed them open to reveal a large dining hall, a buffet set up on two sides of the room. And there were already a couple "Smashers" who had discovered the room, a strange dinosaur-like turtle with fearsome jaws, a man in a blue jacket with a red helmet, and two little yellow creatures frolicking around.

The adjacent side of the room was an enormous glass front with a view just over the rim of the holographic arena. And in addition to the food and the view, several arcade machines were positioned on the right side of the room.

The titles among them were _F-Zero GX_, _Donkey Kong_, and _Earthbound_. None of which Fox himself recognized, he had never such time to play games. But the man in the red helmet had taken a particular interest in _F-Zero _and stared at it like it was his long-lost brother from Mars.

Eventually, more of these so-called Smashers filed into the hall, drawn by the smell of steak and curiousity. Fox himself skinned the buffets and pulled off some steak, liver, and piece of cranberry pie for desert. He looked around, and the room, still relatively empty, sat down in a chair opposite the monster, and a few seats down.

Said monster was busying himself with inhaling a heaping plate of gourmet hamburgers with shocking intensity, and Fox felt his lunch make a go for his esophagus. "What you looking at, fox?" It snorted, spewing pieces of meat onto the tabletop.

"Good manners." The beast snorted in response, and fire shot out of its nostrils, and it swallowed the next hamburger in one bite. Fox tore a bit of meat off his steak and forked it into his mouth, and glanced up to see Bowser staring at him, showing off his sharp teeth.

Then he let out a guttural, evil laughter, and he felt that this one wasn't the hero of the story, but then again, who knew? "It's Bowser." The beast said, a few more crumbs of meat falling on his finally-empty plate.

"Fox McCloud."

The thing named Bowser nodded slowly. "Suppose we're going to fight eachother, then?" Bowser smiled slyly, and Fox chuckled. "If this host of ours is anything to go by, if you last long enough, and I lost long enough, it sure looks like it." Fox looked out the window to the arena, and froze for a moment. Bowser followed his gaze.

"You're not on mushrooms, are you? Because there's a meddlesome plumber who seems to think he grows five times his size whenever he.." Fox didn't hear the rest, but he could've sworn, for a moment, he saw a wavering purple figure clapping, but it was only for a moment, and it fizzled and wavered. _Maybe I'm seeing things.._

"And honestly, he throws fireballs, and he's a freaking plumber! Can't you see how that's messed up? Are you listening?" Bowser scowled, snorting out smoke, he chugged down his water in an instant, and burped loudly, steam cascading out of his mouth and nostrils.

"And what's up with this host of ours anyway? He can't just keep us here, can he?" Bowser snorted at the thought. "Nobody puts the Koopa King in a cage, I'll bust out of this joint and take that Princess with me." Fox was about to ask Bowser about this, but, then, almost in response to Bowser, the booming voice of Mr. Masters echoed across the Dining Hall and Arena.

"For those Smashers who haven't reported to the Dining Hall, do so, I have an announcement to make!" He sounded giddy, and the loudspeakers fizzled out. Minutes later, as the last few Smashers made their way the the Hall, their host's voice rang out once again.

"Well, the time has come for us to decide everyone's matches, which I'm sure you all expected, so don't pretend you didn't." He said matter-of-factly. " I have a system set up, so don't go and yell 'I wanna fight Link, I wanna fight Yoshi!' 'Cause I'm deciding for you. Now.." There was a whooshing sound and a bright light and the entire room rattled as a small table and an upside down top-hat appeared in the corner.

Exclamations bounded around the room, and several approached it, Fox managed to get a look inside to see strips of paper with numbers printed on them blanketing the bottom of the hat.

"Uh-uh! No peeking, _you_ don't quite decide your fate anymore. I decide who goes first, and I'll know if you're looking, and the consequences will.. be dire." Masters said it in an eerily cheery way, which sent shivers down his spine.

"Now.. First up, how about you, Ganondorf!?" There was a grunt, and a mocking remark from both a man and a boy in a green tunic, but the King of Gerudo strode up, and looking towards the glass front and pulled out a strip of paper. Fox didn't see what was on it, but he turned and walked away.

"Ms. Peach, if you please.."

A woman with bouncy blonde hair in a poofy pink dress walked up and pulled out a number, which looked to be seven from where Fox was standing, but ti could've just as easily been two.

Next up were Captain Falcon, Ness, a "Young" Link, and then, shockingly enough, Mr. Masters called Fox himself, and he pulled out the number four, he walked away and looked around. Conveniently enough, Bowser himself was called next. And he straddled up to the hat, a hamburger already back into his gaping mouth.

As soon as he'd drawn it, he stomped over to Fox for whatever curious reason. "What'd you get, McCloud?" He said, calling him by his last name, which he regretted telling him. "You first?" He forced a smile. "I'm a four." Fox rasied in eyebrow, and didn't comprehend for a moment, and froze, his strip hanging lazily out of his hand in mid-air. Bowser reached forward and plucked it out of his hand.

"Well, bloody hell, guess we _are_ going to be going up against eachother." He smiled menacingly, showing those teeth, and pushed Fox's paper back into his hand. Then walked back to the buffet, his menacing laughter echoeing across the room all the way, as Mr. Masters called at someone named Luigi.

_I'm screwed.._


	3. The Young and the Electric

_Going out for another round, and today, the fighting begins! And also, once again, I don't own any of these characters as far as I know. They belong to Nintendo, assumably. And/or the IRS._

**Super Smash Brothers Revisited**  
**Chapter 3: The Young and the Electric**

"So, we're all drawn then?" The voice of Mr. Masters echoed through the Dining Hall, and the Smashers all mumbled their agreement. "Good!" He chuckled excitedly. "So, then, if you haven't found your matches yet, I suggest you do so. Because I plan to get in at least one fight today!" There was microphone feedback and silence.

"Well, I'm going to leave it up you to sort yourselves, but there's a chart over, umm.. gimme a second.." Mr. Masters paused and the hat in the corner stretched and spun around itself and turned into a chart supported on an easel in a second. It was a tournament chart, with a large row on the bottom for each of their names, leading up like a triangular ladder.

"In the corner! Now, just add your names on the bottom wherever, they just have to be set up so it will show who's fighting who. No cheating, because, well, trust me, I'll know." He left them and all the Smashers proceeded over to the chart, among the first to write their names down were the one called Ganondorf, Luigi, and Captain Falcon.

Fox came up behind Bowser, and as Bowser moved away, he went to right his name on the line next to his, but glanced over slightly at the empty space besides Falco's name. He entertained the thought, but then who would end up with Bowser? And who wouldn't notice, especially Mr. Masters.

But he slowly scribbled down his name neatly next to Bowser's, and stepped slowly backwards as a furry, yellow animal leaped over his shoulder. Fox strode quietly over the to buffet and picked up a hot dog, which he slowly swallowed down until the last name was down, and Masters spoke up again.

"Ah, good. I see that you're done, well, I'll just take that." The chart, the easel, and the table vanished in a beam of white light, which left Fox thinking about quantum mechanics and the area of space and the not-freakin-possible vectors, but before he could think too much about it, Masters continued.

"Now, I'll go over this carefully, and I'm sure you'll have the answer in an hour or two. Might want to warm up in the Gym for the battles ahead, it's on the whole other side of the stadium, hope it isn't too far of a walk." And he laughed, and left.

Some of the Smashers stumbled about, a few left the Hall, and others, mainly Bowser, continued to engorge upon the buffet. Fox popped the rest of the hot dog in his mouth, licked his chops, and set off for the gym.

The Gym itself was state-of-the-art, just like everything else in this crazy place, the weights were magnetized according to a giant magnet in the floor of the gym, and their attraction would be adjusted to mimic weight. This was better than what they had even on the Great Fox. Needles to say, Fox was impressed.

After roughly an hour of light training and a brief sparring session with Falco, Mr. Masters voice echoed through the stadium once again. "Well, I've gone through the matches set up, and me and my.. associates agree that they are appropriate. So, they'll begin shortly, just continue what you're doing for a _few_ more minutes, and I'll have the first two Smashers up and at 'em!" And there was a faint "Isn't this exciting?" from someone Fox didn't recognize and a loud "Silence!" and loud feedback so that Fox covered his sensitive fox ears.

Instead of going on with his work-out, Fox went out with Falco to walk across the stadium and watch the match from the Dining Hall. "So, what do you think of this Masters guy?" Falco asked bluntly. "I dunno, he scares the crap out of me, personally. But then again, who knows?" Fox and Falco laughed.

"Yeah, he sure seems excited by bloodshed. Hey, you remember that time that we fought Star Wolf? On Corneria, I think Peppy was still on the team.." And the conversation bent that way as they slowly made their way across the wide, metal arena. And as they walked through the corridors past the dorms, Masters' voice rang out again, and through the announcement, they hurried down to the Dining Hall.

"Well, the first match has been marked down, and I assure you, this is completely random, of course. Now, ready? The first to candidates to smash.." Masters chuckled to himself briefly and continued: "Are Young Link and Pichu!" There didn't seem to be as much response as he wanted. "C'mon, aren't you excited? Now, you two, get on down to the arena!"

Young Link, who was apparently in a sheepish conversation with his older half, looked around in confusement, and Older Link whispered something to him, and he looked scared for a moment. But he got up, leaving his plate of turkey behind, and bound out of the Dining Hall. One of those furry yellow creatures followed behind.

Below, Young Link and Pichu had reached the arena, coming out of two different doors on either side of it, Link looked down at Pichu and couldn't help but think this wouldn't be very fair. Of course, Pichu was thinking his own thoughts, electricity silently charging through his cheeks.

Above, screens materialized in the four corners of the dining hall showing one of two screens each. They had various shots of the arena from four different corners. Fox turned to Falco. "C'mon, let's head into the bleachers." Falco nodded, taking another slice of pizza from the buffet before following him down the corridor. They proceeded down the rows of seats and found a spot three rows up from the arena.

"Now, I hope you are all comfortable, the fight is about to begin!" Mr. Masters didn't waste any time. The arena below the Smashers' feet began to shift and change, a light blue blob began to rise from the center of the arena, taking the two Smashers with it. The glass dome above them grew opaque and dark purple, a yellow sun appeared. Clouds formed in a diagonal line on the horizon, and the floor below them disappeared to be replaced by more pink clouds, and the blue shape they were floating on was wholly revealed as a giant rubber Squirtle float.

"Woah." Was all that came out of Young Link's mouth, as he looked around in amazement, the beautiful pink glow all around him. "Poké Floats! A dozen giant, rubber Pokemon floating high above the Kanto region! This is actually rather interesting for me, not just that your thoughts are dominant, Pichu, but that they are presented in such a way. So, are you two ready?" Young Link looked dumbfounded for a moment, and then nodded, Pichu responded with an exclamation of "Pichu!" Mr. Masters laughed gleefully. "So, then. Ready.. Set.. GO!"

And it begun.

The floats suddenly lurched into motion, Squirtle's head began to dip to the left, and Young Link was forced to run up its arm and up onto its head to not fall off. Pichu saw him coming and jumps up with a loud "Chu!" and sends a thunder jolt across the ground, lightning arcs across the balloon and hits Link, sending him flying into the air. "Ugh.." As he looks up, Pichu is already leaping to the next balloon, as Squirtle is tipping dangerously low.

He runs forward and jumps across to the head of a long, flat Onix float. Pichu is already waiting, but Link manages to jump up and avoid the lightning bolt that flashes across the ground. He lands and quickly pulls out his bow and arrow, sending a fire arrow past Pichu. It skids off the side of the float and they are left staring eachother down. But Young Link quickly lets off another volley of fire arrows, one of which hit Pichu and sends him spinning backwards.

Link runs forward, but Pichu gets up and runs to the tail of the Onix balloon. He looks for the next balloon, a Psyduck balloon that is slowly making its way up towards Onix, but its not close enough. As Link comes closer, though, he pulls out his small sword, and takes a stance.

But Pichu wastes no time, he yells loudly "Pichuuuu!" and a bolt of lightning arcs down from the sky above and sends a massive charge out at Link and juggles him in the air until he lands back on the float, his har smoking. Pichu turns again and hits the tail of the balloon. The Psyduck float is just in reach, so she uses her Agility to streak across the gap and land on the Psyduck's arm, though it is not quite straight, she slides down against the head and braces herself for when Link comes back.

Link stands up on the other balloon and loses his balance as the balloon begins to bend downward, he stumbles backwards and picks up his sword as he heads for the tail. He just manages to make it and rolls across the Psyduck's arm. Pichu is up on the head and sends another volt of electricity down Psyduck's shoulder and sends Link sliding back to the arm.

_I've gotta find a way to knock him off._ There was a slim chance that he was going to be able to take down Pichu or throw her off himself without being shocked or knocked out by his electrical attacks. But Link put away his sword and took another pot-shot at Pichu with his fire arrows, but it whizzed harmlessly over Psyduck's head and into the clouds below. _I need to work on my aim._

Above, the Adult Link watched with amusement, with Zelda standing next to him, clasping her hands in excitement. "Was I really that wimpy as a kid?" He looked at Zelda. "I don't know, I was a little girl too, you know." He smiled and looked up at one of the TVs with an overhead view of the match. Link was moving towards Pichu and used a spin attack with his sword, but it was too early, and he only scratched him and she sent him spinning through the air with another shock. _I need to work on my aim._ And he couldn't help but think that was the strangest thing he'd ever thought.

Back down below, the Psyduck began to tilt, and the arm Pichu was on was flopping around dangerously, so she safely bounded over to Chikorita. But Link was left behind and he began to slide off the side of Psyduck's head. He ran forward, and braced himself against the right side of the head. The right arm was approaching vertical, and he sprinted to the top and hung himself on the hand, and leaped off, landing on Chikorita with a thump.

"It ends here!" Pichu sniffed, lightning crackling off of him. But Link ran forward, though Pichu sent a lightning bolt at him, he only stumbled and continued, finally jumping towards Pichu he swung his sword and nicked her with a quick squeal from Pichu. And he spun with his sword, sending Pichu flying over Chikorita, but, now, he finally sent a quick boomerang at her and she spun away from the side and over the edge of the balloon towards the clouds below.

He tried to use Agility towards the nearby Weezing balloon, streaking across the magenta sky like lightning, but she couldn't make it, she slipped off one of the bumps on the floats side, and her claws sliced open the hide of the balloon as she slid down, air hissing out blew her off and she plummeted below.

Pichu closed his eyes as the diagonal clouds closed in, and suddenly, with a flash, a vertical blue beam exploded from the bottom of the stage to the top, and Pichu simply vanished.

"Well done, Link, well done! I'm sure your older half is very proud!" Above, this drew a "Hrmph." From Adult Link. The arena began to disappear, the clouds melted away and the purple sky faded into plain, white steel. The Chikorita float stilled in the air and sunk into the metal tiling at the bottom, the hologram fizzled out and then disappeared, leaving Young Link in the old arena.

"I have deported Pichu back to her original home, she's perfectly alright, despite perhaps a couple of cuts and bruises from Link's part." Link suddenly looked nervous. "You can leave now, Link. Back to your room, wherever you feel like going, I suppose. Maybe you should clean up a bit."

Link ran and vanished from the arena, which meant that the next match was soon to begin. You could almost feel the anticipation in the air.

"Uh, sit tight, folks. The next match will begin in a few minutes."

_Well, that's it. I'm sorry if it was a bit weird and some of you more "hard-core" SSBM players may scold me or flame me for messing around with the way the balloons were. I'm too lazy to play the game and test it all out, I found out the order of the balloons. But the way the balloons are may be "incorrect."_


End file.
